1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book-ends for shelves, and particularly to an automatic book-end for shelves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Library books are handled by many people including staff, children, and patrons. As such, maintaining books in a predetermined order and upright arrangement on library shelves is a cumbersome task. This task is made even more difficult when users misplace books on library shelves. If the misplaced book is not in the immediate vicinity of its assigned location, searching for the misplaced book can be particularly daunting.
Thus, an automatic book-end system for shelves solving the aforementioned problems is desired.